


i cant believe i wrote this why did i do this im so

by sighpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, College AU, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human!Bill, M/M, Older!Dipper, kinda smutty not really, shakira au?, the end is smutty but no sex, this is for you marcia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighpher/pseuds/sighpher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is so fkn lame i cant believe this.</p><p>Bill has a party, but Dipper stays at his dorm to study for his finals. Dipper surprises Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i cant believe i wrote this why did i do this im so

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for m-arci-a on tumblr to go with her shakira!dipper au. it was a while ago when i wrote this and i've not edited it.
> 
> also r and i've been slacking on Knives Out, so have this for the time being.

It was the night Bill and his friends planned to throw a party at one of their houses, right off the campus of their school. His boyfriend, Dipper, said he was going to be a little late, because he just had to study for his finals. Bill accepted it, knowing how much passing these stupid tests meant to him. It was half past seven, time for Bill to leave. He just got off the phone with one of his friends, grabbing his coat and gloves off the back of his door. He was luckily roomed right next door to Dipper, so before he left, Bill quickly went to say hello, and goodbye, to Dipper before he left. 

-

The party started at 8:30, people already filing into the house, trying to get out of the cold. Most left their jackets on, though the house quickly started to heat up once the majority of the people showed up. 

“Holy shit, Bill! I didn't think there would be this many people here!” 8 Ball shouted over the noise, leaning on his left foot with a bottle of beer in his right hand. Bill nodded, letting out a hearty cackle, a beer in his left hand. 

“I know! It's insane!” Bill shouted back, the bass of the song playing at the moment rumbling his chest. He didn't mind the loudness one bit. He enjoyed it, honestly. 

8 Ball began to look around at all the girls there, eying one before walking away, leaving Bill alone at the side of the room by himself. 

-

It was now 9:46, no sign of Dipper anywhere. Bill began to get a little frustrated, wishing he just dragged Dipper with him when he left. He decided to go to the bathroom, having already two beers, his bladder full. He walked past all of his friends, Pyronica slipping out of the crowd she was in, her bright pink hair catching Bill's attention. Bill stopped and decided to talk to her for a few minutes, bouncing on his feet. They stopped talking when one of her friends pulled her back into the center.

Bill finished in the bathroom, quickly washing his hands, cupping them under the water, splashing his face. He stood up and dried his face on his sleeve, exiting the bathroom. He grabbed one more beer before walking to where Kryptos was, Bill waving his hand at his friend. He popped open his beer, bringing the neck up to his mouth before taking a gulp of it, almost immediately spitting it out as someone's hands wrapped around his torso. 

“W-What the fuck?!” Bill yelled, before quickly realizing who it was. He turned around, facing Dipper. His face was a lovely shade of pink, his jawline cleaned up, smoother with just the hair on his chin. His hair was tousled, like usual, and his lips were glossy with saliva. Bill swallowed.

“Oh, hi, Pine Tree. I didn't see you there.” Bill smiled lightly, his amber eyes falling on Dipper's chocolate brown ones. Dipper smiled back, more mischievous than what Bill had anticipated. Suddenly, Shakira's Hips Don't Lie filled the room, Dipper's hands falling back on Bill's waist. He pulled Bill with him as he walked backwards, Dipper humming along with the song. Dipper turned them around as he felt his knees hit a chair that mysteriously happened to be planted right in the center of the room, pushing Bill down on it. Bill looked up at him with wide eyes, his hand gripping the neck of the bottle, his other gripping the arm rest.

“What are you doin', Pine Tree..?” Bill asked, though what Dipper had in mind was very obvious as his hips starts to sway with the music, his hands landing on Bill's shoulders. Bill swallowed, his mouth dry, unable to make enough saliva to satisfy him. Though what Dipper was doing was very... Satisfying to the eye. 

Bill's heart pounded wildly in his chest as the chorus of the song filled the air, the whole room a dumb mess of gasps and other noises of surprise as more people noticed what was going on. Half of Bill's friends were already beginning to surround the two in the chair, chanting "Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill!". By now, Dipper was grinding his ass against Bill's hardening member, Bill's face burning hot, his knuckles white and trembling as they gripped the chair. His eyes were focused on the beautiful sight before him, his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't get himself to look away. 

Dipper's voice was the only thing Bill could hear, singing along smoothly with the song. The second chorus was playing, Dipper's movements much more fluid than at the beginning of the song. Bill's dick was already completely hard, Dipper's beginning to create a tent in his jeans. He didn't mind one bit. He turned himself around and situated himself right on top of Bill's dick, his legs on either side of the chair, his hands back on Bill's shoulders. Dipper leaned forward, keeping his hips moving as he whispered the lyrics in Bill's left ear. His voice was shakier, but Bill still found it extremely sexy. 

“Come on, lets go.. Real slow.. ” Dipper gently bit Bill's neck for a second, his tongue flicking out on Bill's neck. He went back to his ear. “Don't you see, baby? Asi es perfecto....” 

Bill found himself letting out a moan, his eyes widening as they looked around the people surrounding him. Thank god no one heard that.. Hopefully. His hands suddenly gripped Dipper's hips as the song began to end, Bill somehow managing to get enough strength in his legs to lift both of them up, Dipper letting out a quiet gasp, but quickly wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, his legs around Bill's hips. Dipper finished the song, his voice like honey. 

“O-Okay..! Haha! Excuse us!!” Bill began pushing their way through the crowd, Dipper's lips on his neck distracting him more than he cared to admit. “We have some unfinished business to take care of! Excuse us!!” Bill quickly found the stairwell, pushing Dipper off of him, grabbing his hand as he pulled him up the stairs to an unoccupied bedroom, slamming the door shut, locking it. He grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled him to the bed, Bill leaning on the wall, Dipper once again in his lap. Though this time, their lips were together, their tongues gliding over each other in a fight for dominance. Dipper's flannel was completely unbuttoned, Bill's sweater pulled off and his pants undone. It was Bill's turn to whisper.

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun..”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this. feedback is appreciated. :-)


End file.
